


First Morning of a Brand New Year, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-09
Updated: 2005-04-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "It's still New Year's Eve somewhere in the world." "It's really not."





	First Morning of a Brand New Year, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The First Morning of a Brand New Year**

**by: IDreamOfAJ**

**Characters:** Ron, CJ  
**Pairings:** Ron, CJ  
**Category:** Romance   
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** It’s still New Year’s Eve somewhere in the world.” “It’s really not.”  
**Author's Note:** This is in response to Flamingochica’s Holiday Challenge. The holiday is in there, but really I just wanted to give them a little scene of domesticity. Hope that’s okay.  
In case you’re interested in time zones, you can go[here](http://www.worldtimezone.com)  
And if you want to know about the Chinese New Year, look[here](http://www.chinapage.com/newyear.html)  
This takes place in Season Three. And could be placed in the same universe as my “Willing To Try” series.  
And this is for Kate. She’s been well and truly converted now. And so deserves one of these for her very own.  
Happy New Year!! 

He closes the door softly, thinking that she just might still be asleep. Hanging his coat, he stretches his back. He is tired. And the muscles tightly knotted in his shoulders can attest to that. After double checking that the door is locked he makes his way down the hall into the living room.

He was right. She is asleep. He would have preferred to find her in the bed, but he’ll take what he can get. He looks at his watch as he rolls his shoulders. It’s just after seven in the morning. On any normal day he knows that she would already have been at work. But, this is not a normal day. She’s off for the whole day, barring any national emergency or foreign disaster or anything else that might require her attention. He debates briefly about waking her, but there really isn’t enough room to fit them both comfortably on the couch. And he doesn’t want to go to bed alone. He shakes her arm gently while he whispers her name. He smiles at the way she tilts her head before opening her eyes.

“Hi.”

“Hi yourself.”

“What time is it?”

“It’s about seven.”

“We missed it then.”

“CJ, I’m sorry. I know I said… .”

“It’s okay. We can try again next year. This year, I mean.”

“No. We can do it now.”

“Ron, the moment has passed. The new year has come.”

“I really did want to kiss you at midnight, you know?”

“I know. But neither of us was here.”

“I still say we can do it now. It’s still New Year’s Eve somewhere in the world.”

“It’s really not.”

“CJ, it must be. C’mon, let’s get the champagne and we can… .”

“What time is it?”

“Why?”

“Ron, what time is it?”

“Is this gonna be one of those things where you pull some obscure fact out of nowhere just to prove me wrong?”

“Yes.”

He sighs and knows that he’s been beat. But, he’ll play along because his curiosity has been piqued. He looks at his watch.

“It’s seven thirteen.”

“Well, then it’s twelve thirteen on Baker Island and Howland Island. And they are the end of the road my friend, at least as far as time zones go. So, we missed it by thirteen minutes.”

“You really spend too much time with the President. You know that right?”

“I do.”

“I am sorry CJ. I really didn’t think it would take as long as it did. And I figured you were asleep by then, so I went ahead and did the paperwork. But, if I’d known about those islands, I wouldn’t have had that third cup of coffee.”

She laughs then, a low rumbling that almost takes him off his feet. He smiles at her and holds out his hand. She takes it and follows him into the bedroom. She still looks sleepy so he thinks she just might come to bed with him. As he’s taking off his shirt, something she said before seems to jog his memory.

“Wait. You weren’t here at midnight?”

She turns from pulling down the comforter on the bed and shakes her head.

“No.”

“Where were you? I thought we said we’d meet here.”

“We did. But when I called your office and Pat told me that you’d gone off to talk to that guy who jumped the fence I figured you wouldn’t make it. So, I went to Toby’s.”

“Did you have fun?”

“Yeah. Josh and Sam typically got drunk. But they were amusing, so… .”

“And who was the lucky man?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, who got to kiss you at midnight? And don’t give me that look. Josh, Sam, and Toby in the same room with you at midnight on New Year’s Eve, you can’t tell me they weren’t vying for the chance. Probably a bet of some kind involved as well.”

She laughs again. He really does know her boys so well. She finishes with the comforter and makes her way to stand in front of him.

“It was Josh. Amazingly, he got through all the states in alphabetical order before Sam. Toby bowed out.”

“How did Sam not win?”

“He got stuck on Iowa. He thought it sounded funny and just started repeating it over and over again.”

Ron laughs with her. He toes of his shoes and takes off his pants. CJ takes them and puts them in the hamper while he removes his socks. He joins her at the hamper and takes the opportunity to kiss her cheek.

“I should warn you though. You might be in for a lecture.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Well if they remember once they’re sober.”

“Josh and Sam?”

“Yeah.”

She turns to face him and he kisses her softly, slowly. She parts her lips and they take their time, tongues exploring, hands roaming for what feels like at least an hour, and is probably closer to a minute. When they break apart she looks into his eyes.

“You’re exhausted, Ron. C’mon, let’s go to bed.”

He nods and follows her to the bed. He stretches out before turning on his side to spoon her body to his. His fingers make patterns on her stomach. He can smell her shampoo and traces of cigar smoke. He thinks that he’ll only sleep a few hours so he can spend the rest of the day with her, knowing that if she does fall asleep it will only be for an hour or so. He’s almost drifted off when she speaks.

“You know, the Chinese New Year doesn’t start until February twelfth this year.”

He smiles even though her back is to him. He makes a mental note to ensure that he has the eleventh of February off this year. And he tightens his grip on her as he falls asleep.

The End


End file.
